


A Dwarf Confession

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king was not surprised as the dwarf told him about his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dwarf Confession

**Author's Note:**

> First Post 2008
> 
> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR characters as they belong to Tolkien; I just played them with my bunnies.

"Ah… Aragorn… can I ask you a question?" Gimli asked his friend.

Aragorn nodded at him as he watched from the gate as his son play with Legolas.

"How did you know that you were truly in love with Arwen?" Gimli asked and could see a small smile on the man's face.

Aragorn turned toward the dwarf and stared at him, with a look of surprise, "Is this your way of telling me that you are in love with Legolas?"

"Oh… yes… I think." Gimli nodded, and found himself watching the view in front of him, His eyes followed Legolas, keeping watch upon his every step.

"Well, I am not surprised, my friend," Aragorn grinned at him, and then he asked, "Does Legolas know of your feelings?"

"That is the problem, I do not know how to tell him that I am in love with him. I fear that he will reject me and not be my friend anymore." Gimli admitted.

Aragorn stared at his son, but noticed the look Legolas gave Gimli. "Well, the way I see it, Legolas is aware of your love, and I think that both of you just need to get a room, which reminds me."

The king left the balcony leaving the dwarf curious. The night was early, but the playful boy would need a story read to him before bedtime. The love of two races filled the air with a scent of blooming flowers in the glorious night.

Legolas walked toward Gimli, who kept watching at him. No words were needed as their eyes spoke for them. 

The End?


End file.
